kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep
Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep is an upcoming game in the Kingdom Hearts series. It will be released on Sony's PSP. The game is named after the unlockable trailer which appears at the end of Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+. Gameplay Birth by Sleep is a single player action role-playing game which features melee combat. The gameplay is believed to have gameplay similar to the action-RPG style of the previous games in the series. Tetsuya Nomura has stated that the gameplay will be similar to Kingdom Hearts: re-Chain of Memories in that decks will be used. The game will be divided into three scenarios, with each scenario having different styles of gameplay based on the personalities and abilities of the three main characters. Nomura has also stated that players can play from of the three scenarios and possibly stop mid-way through one scenario to begin another. The developers also plan to add multiplayer components and a new character growth system. Plot Birth by Sleep is a prequel to the original Kingdom Hearts, taking place ten years before the first Kingdom Hearts game. The story focuses on Keyblade masters before Sora and is it believed that it will be connected to the unlockable trailers at the end of Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+. The story revolves around three Keyblade apprentices searching for a missing Keyblade master, Master Xehanort, and Xehanort's apprentice. Their disappearance foreshadows a great disaster. In the more recent trailer, there is a bald headed man known as Master Xehanort who commands mysterious powers. He is more of a match for the trio. He even freezes one of the warriors using a type of Blizzard Magic. He is able to alter the the terrain, make a tornado of the several Keyblades shown and even shatter Ven's helmet. Another advesary is present, nicknamed the guardian. Little is known about him except that he wears armor that bears a striking resemblance to Riku's Heartless uniform in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Nomura states that there will be three playable scenarios, though there is not one singularly important character or scenario over the other. However, the main theme of the game will be that of discovering Ven's identity. Characters Birth by Sleep will feature Terra, Aqua, and Ven, the three armoured knights who appear in the Sunset Horizons and Birth by Sleep videos at the end of Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+ respectively. Other featured characters include King Mickey, Goofy, Donald, Yen Sid, Cinderella, Maleficent, Master Xehanort, and Xehanort's apprentice. Setting The game will take place entirely in Disney-themed worlds, both new and old, and will reflect the time difference between this game and the previous Kingdom Hearts games. In the information released on Birth by Sleep, several worlds have been shown. Of existing worlds in the Kingdom Hearts series, Olympus Coliseum apparently will appear. Another world appears to be new and remiscient of scenes from Sleeping Beauty, and one based on Cinderella. A new scan also shows that a Snow White world will be playable. See Also * Birth By Sleep * The Gathering Category: Games